Gigi: Not So Shy Anymore!
by OTHandOCaddict
Summary: Gigi returns to Tree Hill. College years were good to her. Very good. And now she's in town to conquer her biggest regret - not sleeping with Marvin McFadden. Mouth may be in a healthy relationship with Millie, but for Gigi Silveri, three's never a crowd.


**CHAPTER ONE  
Gigi: Not So Shy Anymore!**  
(Dedicated to Vexer6. He gave me the idea for a story with this trio, and has been the motivation I've needed to start the story!)

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"You wanted us both, Marvin. Now fuck us both."  
"Millie, this isn't what it looks like," Mouth defended.  
"Oh, shut up," Millicent hissed. "I can see how _hard_ you're getting."

Millie stood arms folded watching as she walked in on a half naked Gigi grinding her body up against Mouth's. The once nerdy, shy schoolgirl had become a sex queen during college life, and was as close to fucking her colleague as you could get with your clothes on.

"Millie, she came onto me! You have to believe me."  
"I don't want to hear it, Marvin!" she quipped in reply.  
"But Millie-"  
"NO, Marvin!"

Gigi ignored the pair as she thrust and bounced against his dick. Still concealed under his jeans, it was making quite the impression on Gigi, who was looking undeniably hot. She wore a tight corset and stockings that matched. All black, oh-so-sexy, and showing off her body something wild. Gigi's cleavage was deliciously busty and her butt second to none. Truth be told, _Millie loved it_.

Her anger and no-nonsense attitude was all a facade. As much as she despised Gigi in the past, Millicent had asked the sexy, tight package over. Only one word was on her mind: threesome. Having never been with another girl and seen as how Gigi loved shoving her whorish self down Mouth's throat, so to speak, Millie saw no better opportunity than now.

"Fuck me, Mouth!" Gigi exclaimed, still thrashing around on top of him. "Fuck me in front of _her_."

But Mouth, being the decent guy he is, refused. He had too much respect and love for Millie to even consider it. Which meant Millicent would have to act, and break the news to him that she wanted this. That as bitchy as she seemed and as guilty as she made him out to be, she would love nothing more than to watch him bang the bejesus out of Gigi right here, right now.

"I'm so horny, Marvin. She's making me _so_ horny!" Millie exclaimed, sounding cheesy and – as much as it wasn't – forced. She was juicing over the sight of her boyfriend being lap-fucked. "Look how hot she is."  
"Are you serious? Millie, I'm not going to-"  
"JUST FUCK HER, MARVIN!" Whoa. Talk about aggression.  
"Millicent..." Mouth looked into her eyes with worry.  
"Mouth, take a _hint_ and get your dick _out_," she spoke much softer, appearing to cool down; "RIGHT _NOW_!" Or not.**  
**"Millie, this isn't you."  
"It _is_ me, Marvin. It's the _real_ me."

"Get that cock out, big boy," Gigi moved in on Mouth, kissing his neck as she addressed him.  
"Millie," he uttered, shaking his head. Mouth was far from convinced this was the right thing to do, or something he even wanted, but petite Italian giving him the best 'clothes-fucking' of his life did look _slamming_ hot. Not even Brooke Davis – Mouth's secret jerk-off material for much of High school – could pull off the corset like Gigi did.  
"Seduce him, Gigi. Make his dick rock hard."

Mouth glanced over at his girlfriend. She was like some stranger, what with the crazed state she found herself in. To make matters worse, she was openly masturbating. Her hair ruffled and glasses slightly ajar, Millie's low-cut dress had been cleverly tucked into her panties as she vigorously rubbed her undergarments.

"Don't you love how hot she's getting watching us, Mouth?" Gigi made a meal of his neck. "You _know_ you do. And you know you want me to have _this_," she wrapped her hands around the underlying bulge.

Maybe it was the peer pressure, or maybe it was Mouth's true colours and desires showing, because he caved in.  
"Okay. For _you_. I'll do it for you, Millie."  
"And for _yourself_, you greedy man-whore," Gigi giggled in his ear. "Don't tear me in half, now." She let Mouth's fly go free once he popped the button on his jeans free. "So _this_ is why they call you mouth."  
"Because it's impossible to fit in one," Millie chimed, ever-deeper in her horny daze. Both girls laughed. Not at Mouth, but for him. His dick was truly monstrous. Freakishly so. Ten inches would be exaggeration. And then the thickness! About the same as a soda can. It was the most incredible thing Gigi had seen. Forget the Seven Wonders of the World... Marvin McFadden's cock was epic. How it could breathe fully erect and crammed into his pants was an even _bigger_ mystery than as to how it came to be.

"Anyway," Gigi shook her head to wake herself up and snap out of the trance this dick pulled her into. She dropped down on her knees and admired the shaft up close before grabbing it with both hands. Together, they could only _just_ fit around it.  
"Spit on it."Millie craved this kind of perversion. This pre-marital cuckolding. Gigi spat until she could spit no more - showcasing how extreme a filthy bitch she was. Mouth's dick was walloped with saliva and now Gigi was going to pick up the intensity.  
"Chinese burn," she giggled menacingly, sharply twisting his meat in opposite directions, as the renowned bullying technique went.  
"ARGGH. What the hell?" Mouth jumped.  
"That's _so_ hot," Millie moaned.  
"Stay still, you fuckin' pussy," Gigi quipped. "This is just foreplay."  
_Oh, shit_, Mouth thought. Gigi had some kinky torture scenarios up her sleeve, and he was in for it.

Ten minutes and Mouth was handcuffed to his bed, the spicy , once shy girl, Gigi, with two whips out. Mouth was on it back, arms above his head - Millie crouched over him, fucking herself silly with a dildo puny in size to his dick. He had to live with the good and bad right now. Never had Mouth been more turned on than with his one true love going nuts; making the sounds of a pro and dripping all over him. But Gigi was down at his feet whiplashing the poor guy. His stomach could take a beating, but not so much his shaft. She was one crazy bitch. And Millie owed her arousal to that crazy bitch. Seeing her man being controlled by some kinky-as-fuck dominatrix.

"I'm getting bored," Gigi threw her whip on the floor.  
"No!" Millie whined. She loved the whip. Her crazy ass wanted to watch her man grimace and groan in pain. Mouth, on the other hand, breathed a sigh of relief, glad it was over. But neither he nor his girlfriend realized how energized a fucker Gigi Silveri was. With a shrivelled-up dick on her hands, Gigi went to work. She joined the other two by stripping naked, and then proceeded to grind her cunt against the newly-bruised monster cock. Millie got herself right down so that Mouth could eat her out, and this, coupled with Gigi's humping, got his hard once more. Like a panther, Gigi coolly spun around. She plotted herself on the tip of Mouth's dick, and then inched herself down carefully, until she felt it in her loins that she could take no more.

It seemed Gigi was going to settle down and not be so weird with actual penetration. But you should know, nothing's as it seems... especially not in Tree Hill. Gigi shot up like a rocket, before slamming down just as quickly. Such was the force of her going back south that Gigi had taken the whole cock. Mouth's massive dick hid inside Gigi's petite figure, and the fiery babe loved it.  
"Fuck me, Mouth! FUCK ME!" she exclaimed, even though knowing full well Mouth wasn't doing any of the fucking.  
"Fuck her, Marvin," Millie gritted her teeth. "Make the bitch cum!" she slapped Mouth's cheek, caught up in the moment. _This isn't you, Millie_. It was all completely uncharacteristic of Millie to be so savage and raw. You hear stories of people being two different people in and out of bed, but this was extreme. Millie had always been conservative and passionate during sex. _Not tonight_, Mouth thought. "This is the _real_ me, Marvin," she said, as if reading his mind. Conveniently, his mouth was full of pussy, so there was to be no response or argument on his end.

Now Gigi really kicked into gear. She screwed with the twice the pace of a champion-winning rabbit. Gigi had learnt of her freakish talent in college, and within months it was like a folklore around the place. That Gigi Silveri was the best, craziest lay a guy could have. And it was this prowess that paid for her college. Men of all types and ages lined up for her. Gigi's personal favorites were the over-worked 40-year-old married men. Some would even bring their wives in on the whole thing to make it a cuckold situation. It was as if Gigi was a high-class prostitute in that town. The community loved her, and the cops - frequent customers of hers - let it slide. They weren't going to blow the whistle on a hot piece that done everything from anal to bukkakes.

"FUUUUCKK MEEEEEEEEE-EEAHHH!" Gigi screamed at the top of her lungs; forgetting (or just not caring about ) the close proximity of Mouth and Millie's neighbors. How she could fit the full length of Mouth inside her was beyond incredible.  
"Ohmygod," Millie squealed, thrashing her head from side to side. "Oh my GOD, Marvin!" She came in bucket loads, and Mouth drank down all he could. They stared into one another's eyes and Millie felt the butterflies in her stomach. That orgasm seemed to have released her kinky, crazy-bitch side, and Millie scooted her soaking cunt down Mouth's chest before embracing him with a kiss.

Gigi, still stubbornly fucking away reverse-cowgirl style was _nowhere near_ finished. Millie and Mouth just lay in one another's arms, kissing tenderly. Five minutes passed... then ten. By this time, the two lovebirds were chatting and laughing, zoned out to Gigi. Ten minutes later again and there were little signs of Gigi slowing down. Sure, the nymphomaniac was sweating, but her hundreds of sexual partners meant she had built up quite the endurance. Mouth was the one feeling the pinch.

It was another twenty minutes before things started to slow down. In this time, Mouth and Millie had been admiring everything about Gigi. Her slamming hot waist, her delectable ass. The pair of them had been asking her to turn for what seemed an age, and now Gigi finally did.  
"Look at you two," she grinned, twisting around on Mouth's dick to face them. Now she rode him gently - a huge relief to Mouth. He didn't want to say anything and be a wuss about it, but his shaft was bright red and aching. The whipping was bad enough, and to be followed by that intense of a fucking meant he had to disguise his grimaces at just about every thrust Gigi made. "Mmm. Yeah, baby. Play with yourself." Millie had been doing just that since her amazing orgasm. The two hotties looked one another dead in the eyes, and naughtiness beckoned. It was as if Gigi had powers over Millicent, because sure enough, Mouth's conservative, shy counterpart turned rough again.  
"Fuck him, you dirty whore," Millie said. "Cum in her, Marvin. Cum _deep_ inside her."  
"Knock me up, Mouth."  
"Knock her up!"

Millie was like Gigi's hypnotized protégé. She was just so thrilled with this nymph's ideas.  
"Or maybe Mouth should spunk all over my face," Gigi suggested as she drew herself off the cock and stood up on the bed. The ambient color of Mouth's dick was evidence of what it had just gone through and survived. You know how there are hurricane survivors and tornado survivors? Well Mouth was a Gigi survivor. But just like those natural disasters, this encounter wasn't without its ramifications. He'd be recuperating from this for days.  
"Now jerk off, you jerk off," Gigi ordered him. "Cum on my face," Gigi finger-fucked herself, making the most of her vantage point to him.  
"Look how pretty her face is. Awww." Millie said of Gigi.

Hesitantly, Mouth began stroking his dick. It hurt to do it, but he knew he had to. Both girls yearned for it, but not only that... Gigi would look picture-perfect with a face covered in jizz. He looked Gigi up and down to help spew his load. She had a truly amazing body, and what Mouth liked most of all was the intense masturbation she had going on. For anyone who knows their pornstars, Gigi had an essence of a Sasha Grey or Georgia Jones about her. Needless to say, she was a pleasure to watch.

"Look at me," Gigi demanded, sensing Mouth was close. She ducked down, and with her tongue out, copped a taste of his dick whenever it came near enough. "Look at me," she repeated.  
"Uuggggghhh," Mouth grunted. It was time, and Gigi closed her pretty eyes in a hurry. His cum spewed on her face one thick string at a time. It plastered her cheeks, forehead, and eyelids, before he targeted it into her open mouth. Millie watched in awe as her boyfriend ejaculated more than he ever had. The room was filled with groans from Mouth and squeals of excitement from the girls. When the spunk's velocity subsided, Millie lunged forward and licked the dick clean.  
"I can't see," Gigi giggled, hinting that Millie do something about the jizz around her closed eyes. Without a thought, Millie lapped up the necessary cum, and when Gigi opened her eyes, kissed the girl ferociously.

Mouth lay back satisfied as he watched the two chicks kiss. After that they went to town on him for a couple minutes - one on his dick, the other sucking his balls. And to follow that, they made a meal of all the spunk Gigi had masking her face. It couldn't have been anymore perfect, and the night was still young.

For the next few hours, the three of them just fooled around and took things easy. The girls doused the bed linen in their juices and took turns getting facials. It was a sex romp beyond Mouth's and Millie's wildest dreams. Even Gigi - in all her experience - hadn't had a night quite like this one. This was the start of a beautiful friendship.


End file.
